


From the British Government

by shaelocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaelocked/pseuds/shaelocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Mycroft is away from the country, he remembers to send his girlfriend a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the British Government

From the British Government

* * *

  
I gently close the door behind me after a long and arduous work at the office. I sighed and dropped my keys and bag on the table and went directly to the bathroom to run the water in the tub. I started stripping off my work clothes eager to rid myself from the city's dust and smog. I put on my bathrobe and put a bath bomb in the tub and went to get a glass of wine while I wait. I almost didn't notice the neatly wrapped gift box with a red bow sitting on top of the kitchen counter. I took the card beside it.  
  
It read, "For my one and only. -MH"  
  
I smiled as I read his initials. Anthea must have delivered it to my flat. I was surprised that he took his time from his stressful work to send me something. He's currently out of the country working on something top secret involving nuclear weapons at an undisclosed allied government. He was right, the less I know, the better. He told me communication would almost definitely be scarce due to high security reasons. I opened the lid from the box and saw a short letter.  
  
 _"My dearest Sophia, every moment apart from you is a curse and causes me pain I can barely withstand. Every night I lay in sighs trying to fill my discomfort by thinking of you and wish I could be there beside you right now. For now, please accept this as a reminder of my interminable love for you. From the British government, with love. Your Mycroft."_  
  
I smiled heartily at his hand written letter. Even in his absence, sweet Mycroft never ceases to surprise me. I pressed the letter to my lips as I laid my eyes on a pretty looking necklace resting in velvet linings. It had a gold lace with a beautiful hand crafted pendant encrusted with stones of pale pink hues. I gasped as I pulled out the elegant trinket.  
"Oh, Mycroft. Thank you." I softly whispered.  
I set it back down and went to the bathroom to take a long relaxing bath before I could try it on.  
  
Two days after, I heard my bedroom door click just at the crack of dawn, judging from the faint light behind the curtains. I woke from my drowse and squinted my eyes to see Mycroft wincing at the sudden noise he just caused. He was already wearing his robe and pajamas.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He spoke in hushed tones as he tiptoed his way into bed.  
  
"Oh, Mycroft. I've missed you." I sat up to give him a warm hug as he glided his hands on my back.  
  
"Hello, darling. And I've missed you." I felt his chest vibrate as he gave out a soft chuckle of endearment. He leaned in to give me a gentle kiss.  
  
"How was your trip?"  
"Tiresome but worth it, I suppose." He yawned.  
  
"Aww.. poor thing, come on. It's time you get a day's rest. Come here, love." I told him as I wrapped my arms around him as we lay together.  
  
"By the way, thank you for the gift you sent me." I softly whispered in his ear.  
  
"Hmm.. what do you think?"  
"It was lovely. Thank you."  
  
He brushed his lips against the back of my hand. "Anything for you, love."  
  
I remained still for the next several minutes as I watched the way his chest would rise and fall to his silent breathing, falling into a deep and lethargic sleep. His body was so lax and the expression on his face was lost behind a mountain of fatigue. I caressed his face and gave him a soft kiss on the the cheek. I snuggled up to him, breathing in his familiar scent as I went back to sleep.

 


End file.
